Of Dresses
by hinatafan711
Summary: They were covered in polka dots. Why? Because Luna hadn't liked her dress. One-shot, please read and review!


Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Love, what's that?"<p>

On the sofa was a white gown. Princess style with lace and tool and pearls tastefully decorating the bodice and skirt. It was the epitome of elegance, the picture of beauty, the essence of grace.

And his fiance was glaring at it from across the room. "It's your mother's wedding dress." Luna said with a pout.

Draco sighed, "No love, she only had it made. It's _your _wedding dress."

"If it were mine I would have had some type of say in what it looked like."

He gave a bemused look to the petit woman sitting in the chair. White blond hair messily held up by her wand and a pout on her face.

"I don't like it Draco. I don't want to wear it."

"I know that it's not quite your style Luna, but you know my mum was very happy when you agreed to let her help with the wedding."

"Picking out my wedding dress does not qualify as help. I'm not wearing it." she said stubbornly.

"Don't say that Luna, mum would be so happy if she saw you wear it on the wedding day."

"But it's so white! I wanted something original. Something me." Her bottom lip jutted out a bit.

Draco wanted to laugh, but held it back for her sake. Only his Luna would call a one of a kind couture dress, made by one of the worlds most exclusive designers, unoriginal.

"I know I sound selfish and I'm sure this was terribly expensive, probably unnecessarily so, but it's _my _special day and I want it to be just that; mine."

"What about me? It's my day to you know."

"No darling, I get the wedding day and you have the wedding night." she said plainly. Draco had to laugh at that one.

"I'm serious Draco, I don't want to wear it. I could care less about the decorations and seating arrangements and food selections, but my dress?"

Draco went down and sat beside Luna in the chair, "I know that you don't really like it Luna but you and I are both well aware of the fact that mum has nothing better to do than plan your wedding. She's under house arrest after all."

"Oh no, no no no no no. You are not making me feel so guilty that I'll wear it. Not happening. Your head is completely infested with nargles because my perfectly sane fiance would know that this will not work. Do you hear me Draco?"

He simled slightly before stretching, "I'm not trying to do anything love, all I'm doing is saying that my poor mum is under serious house arrest with no visitors but you and me. Almost complete solitary confinement. It's sad actually, how few things there are for her to do."

Luna glared with all her might at the man beside her, then looked back at the offending dress still laying on the couch. "Draco Lucious Malfoy I'll have you know that I hate you."

"We have a bit of a problem then seeing as our wedding date is only two weeks away." he smirked.

"Oh hush up, I'm wearing the dress aren't I?"

Luna leaned into her soon-to-be husband, her eyes and voice were slowly regaining their normal dreamy presence. "It does fit nicely I suppose."

"Yes I'm sure it does." Draco murmured, arms secured around his love.

"And the lace work is quite gorgeous."

"I quite agree."

"Even the beading is lovely even though I can't help thinking that...that that's it!" Luna sprung up from her relaxed position, hitting Draco in the face, and snatched her wand from her hair.

"What's it love?" Draco asked, rubbing his nose.

"I'll add polka dots!"

"What?"

"I'll whip up a quick spell and put polka dots on the dress! It'll be perfect! I'll be happy, your mum will be happy, oh Draco isn't it just a wonderful idea?" Luna spun around, eyes dreamy but excited.

"It sounds lovely Luna but I'm not sure that it's that good of a plan."

"Oh Draco, come now, it's an excellent plan. After all, Narrssica gets her dress, I get my colors and I'll be so happy two weeks from now that I could even invite Winged-Eastmullers to the reception!"

"Winged-Eastmullers? Those are new."

"Yes, they have just been sighted near the middle of Asia and supposedly very cruel buggers, but you have to hush now because I have to think of a spell. Hm yes! It'll work great!"

"Luna I really don't think-"

"Nonsense, _Passimus-_"

"Really Luna I think it's best we leave-"

"Draco darling I need to finish the spell. _Passimus co-_"

"Luna, I don't think you should be casting spells on your dress, I-"

"Stop being such a worry wort and let me finish my spell. Now where was I? Oh yes, _Passimus coulorimus o-_"

"Luna-"

"Draco!"

"All I'm saying is-"

"_PASSIMUS COULRIMUS OMNIAS!"_

That spur of the moment spell happened to be what had them sitting here, in the private Malfoy infirmary.

"I think it turned out quite nice." Luna said twirling around with her dressed pressed against her. The once white garment was now littered with muti-coulored polka dots."

"Yes love, just splendid. And the best part? You, me, the dress and our sitting room all match." Draco said dryly.

Yes, in her distress Luna had accidentally charmed the entire room (and all its occupants) polka dotted.

"Oh stop pouting, I think it's fun!" she giggled.

As odd as she was, Draco couldn't think of anyone he'd rather be with. Especially considering how unthreatening he looked with pink, blue and orange dots all over his face.


End file.
